Pokémon Aeon Version
Pokémon Aeon Version is a main series Pokémon title being released July 9, 2020. The game is part of Gen VII (Generation 8) of the Pokémon series, following Pokémon Sun and Moon. The game takes place in the Opeure region, where the protagonist (either Ryan, Natasha, or Kai) travels across the region, trying to defeat all ten Gym Leaders of the Opeure League, all the while trying to end the dastardly actions of Team Aether. The game introduces a total of 151 Pokémon, as well as two new types that are set to appear exclusively in this game only. The game was followed by Pokémon Temporal Diamond and Celestial Pearl as the Generation's pair of remakes. Plot New Gameplay Features Returning Mechanics *The gameplay of Aeon returns to the Pokémon League format that was used every main series installment (barring Sun and Moon). **This marks the return of Gym Leaders, the Elite 4, and the region's Champion. *The option to ride a Pokémon through the air from ORAS returns, and can be done with Pokémon that know Fly. Soaring can be done by clicking Fly as an HM move; you can fly around the region and to different cities and routes, as long as you have visited them before. **A new mechanic is being able to catch regular wild Pokémon while soaring; this can be done by flying through clouds. *Riding Pokémon underwater returns with the return of the Dive HM; this can be done, as usual, by using Dive on a patch of dark water while surfing. Wild Pokémon can now be found underwater, too. *''Seasonal change'' returns from Generation V. The seasons affect the Pokémon that appear in some routes, the layout of some routes, and some other small elements. *The Bug-Catching Contest returns from HeartGold and SoulSilver, now taking place during the week-days in Nectar Park. You can use Sport Balls to catch Bug Pokémon for the contest, and the kind of Pokémon that appear during the contest depends on the day, as well as the season. *Pokémon-Amie, Super Training, and Pokémon Refresh returns. New Mechanics and Elements *Two new types have been introduced; Sound and Cosmic. **'Sound' is based around noise-related elements and Pokémon: it is super-effective against Electric, Bug, Fairy, but is also weak to Bug, as well as Steel and Cosmic. **'Cosmic' is based around spacial and cosmic elements: it is super-effective against Ice, Fire, Water, and Sound, and weak to Rock and Electric. It is immune to Sound-type moves. *The PokéPad is a new device given to you by Professor Hawthorne's assistant, Joshua, upon beginning your adventure; this is a tablet-like device that, similarly to the Pokétch in Gen IV, can have apps downloaded onto it to access them via touch screen. There are also buttons to switch between apps manually, akin to the said Pokétch. **Additionally, the Poképad is where the PokéDex is accessed in this game; it is one of the five apps already downloaded onto the app when you first receive it, alongside an analog watch, a calendar, a calculator, and a app that displays your current party. Other apps are downloaded by talking to specific NPCs, or through events. *A new status condition, Blindness, has been added. This blinds the Pokémon, hurting its eyesight and causing most of their attacks to miss; there is a 10% chance the attacks will hit, with the exception of no-miss moves. It is cured in 2-5 turns. *A new weather condition, Moonlight, has been introduced; this condition is triggered in a dark night area, or by using the new move, Nightfall. In Moonlight; **Fairy-type moves are 50% weaker, while Ghost and Dark type moves are 50% stronger. **Synthesis and Morning Sun only heal 1/8 of your max health, but Moonlight heals 1/3 of it. **Lycanroc's new hidden ability, Full Moon, changes it from Midday to Midnight form in Moonlight. This also means that, in Sunny Day, it changes back to Midday form. Pokémon Changes *Some Pokémon are given new Hidden Abilities, all of which are newly introduced abilities in this game. **For example, Kecleon has the new Hidden Ability of Palette. *Castform now has a new Hidden Ability, Terrain Change, and three new forms; these are it's Misty, Grassy, and Electric forms. These forms are activated when Misty Terrain, Grassy Terrain, or Electric Terrain are used in battle, and a Castform with the Terrain Change is out in the battlefield. **Castform's typing will change to Fairy, Grass, or Electric in it's specific form. Castforms with this ability can learn Petal Blizzard, Thunderbolt, and Dazzling Gleam through a specific tutor, or through TM usage (Petal Dance is now a TM in this game). A specific Castform with the Terrain Change ability is awarded as a gift by an NPC in Bellora City. *Many Pokémon from generations 1-5 have been given evolutions to compensate for being weak, or just being in need of a regular evolution. *Many Pokémon have been retyped for the purpose of the new Cosmic and Sound types. 035Clefairy.png|Clefairy (Cosmic/Fairy) 036Clefable.png|Clefable (Cosmic/Fairy) 173Cleffa.png|Cleffa (Cosmic/Fairy) 177Natu.png|Natu (Cosmic/Flying) 178Xatu.png|Xatu (Cosmic/Flying) 233Porygon2.png|Porygon2 (Cosmic/Normal) 343Baltoy.png|Baltoy (Ground/Cosmic) 344Claydol.png|Claydol (Ground/Cosmic) 337Lunatone.png|Lunatone (Rock/Cosmic) 338Solrock.png|Solrock (Rock/Cosmic) 386Deoxys.png|Deoxys (Cosmic) 474Porygon-Z.png|Porygon-Z (Cosmic/Normal) 484Palkia.png|Palkia (Cosmic/Dragon) 488Cresselia.png|Cresselia (Cosmic) 605Elgyem.png|Elgyem (Psychic/Cosmic) 606Beheeyem.png|Beheeyem (Psychic/Cosmic) Minior.png|Minior (Rock/Cosmic) Solgaleo.png|Solgaleo (Cosmic/Steel) Cosmog.png|Cosmog (Cosmic) Lunala.png|Lunala (Cosmic/Flying) 039Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff (Fairy/Sound) 040Wigglytuff.png|Wigglyuff (Fairy/Sound) 174Igglybuff.png|Igglytuff (Fairy/Sound) 186Politoed.png|Politoed (Water/Sound) 293Whismur.png|Whismur (Sound) 294Loudred.png|Loudred (Sound) 295Exploud.png|Exploud (Sound) 358Chimecho.png|Chimecho (Sound/Psychic) 401Kricketot.png|Kricketot (Bug/Sound) 402Kricketune.png|Kricketune (Bug/Sound) 433Chingling.png|Chingling (Sound) 441Chatot.png|Chatot (Sound/Flying) 531Audino.png|Audino (Sound) 556Maractus.png|Maractus (Grass/Sound) 648Meloetta.png|Meloetta (Sound/ ) 668PyroarMale.png|Pyroar (Fire/Sound) 714Noibat.png|Noibat (Sound/Flying) 715Noivern.png|Noivern (Dragon/Flying) Item Changes *The list of TMs has been revised; there are now 120 TMs. **TM28 now belongs to Dig, instead of Leech Life. **TM60 now belongs to a new move, Ink Splash, instead of Quash. **TM76 now belongs to a new move, Stone Barrier, instead of Fly. **TM94 now belongs to a new move, Donation, instead of Surf. **TM98 now belongs to Petal Blizzard, instead of Waterfall. **TM101-TM110 now belong to new moves in this game; the exception is TM01, which now belongs to Flash, and TM09, which now belongs to Meteor Mash. *HMs have returned after being scrapped in Sun and Moon; there are 8 HMs, similarly to Generation 4. **HM01 is Hot Gale, HM02 is Strength, HM03 is Fly, HM04 is Surf, HM05 is Uproar, HM06 is Dive, HM07 is Rock Climb, and HM08 is Waterfall. *Two new PokéBalls have been introduced; **The Health Ball is a rare PokéBall with a 2x catch rate if no damage has been inflicted on the opposing Pokémon; otherwise, the rate is 1x. **The Sky Ball is a PokéBall with a 2x catch rate if used on a Pokémon is found by Soaring. *Two new plates — the Noise Plate and the Star Plate — can be found in the game, with the same effects as a regular plate (boost in move power by 1.5x), but on Sound and Cosmic type moves. There's also similar items in the forms of the Amplifier and the Space Rock, which boost the power of Sound and Cosmic-type moves, respectively, by 1.5x. Newly Introduced Pokémon A major component of Aeon is that the player has the entire National Pokédex at the start of the game. While a lot of the Pokémon that didn't debut in this generation aren't available until the post-game, as the main-game tries to focus on the newly introduced Pokémon, this means that every single Pokémon introduced as of this game are available without use of cheating, events, or trade. ---- Newly Introduced Mega Evolutions Newly Introduced Moves Newly Introduced Abilities Legendary Pokémon Availability Region A rough sketch of the region made by . The region of Opeure (based loosely off of the real-world country of England) is a large country of woodland and plateau, with caverns and beaches sprinkled around a few places. The most popular landmark is the entirety of Donelane City, a grand city with many amazing attractions for people of any region to enjoy. There are several islands spread around the main country of Opeure; one is the Victor's Archipelago, home of Victory Road and, more importantly, the region's Pokémon League. Another is Chronos Island, where the Chronos Sanctuary is home to many young and peaceful Pokémon. Still another is the Eclipse Island, rumored to change shape depending on the time of day. There's rumored to be a fourth island west of the region, but no one still alive has ever set foot on it. Routes Towns and Cities Other Landmarks Newly Introduced Items Basic TMs HMs HMs return in Aeon, serving the same purpose it did in every main series installment barring Sun and Moon. Just like in Generations 3 and 4, there are a total of 8 usable HM moves in the game: these moves can be thought by Hidden Machines, can only be activated with a specific badge, and cannot be deleted from your Pokémon's learnset without use of the Move Deleter (located in Allomoka Town). These consist of six moves that have been HM moves previously (Strength, Surf, Fly, Dive, Waterfall, and Rock Climb) and two brand-new HM moves (Hot Gale and Uproar). PokéPad Downloadable Apps Characters Major Characters Pokémon League Team Ethereal Other NPCs Walkthrough Trivia *In Victory Road, many of the trainers are named after a specific user on Fantendo; **Ace Trainer Helena **Ace Trainer Jake **Ace Trainer Rick **Ace Trainer Joaquin **Ace Trainer Ambrosia **Ace Trainer Brandon **Ace Trainer Nicholas **Ace Trainer Liam **Artist Scratch **Fairy Girl Eve **Veteran Jasper **Veteran Arend ***There are a few trainers not under this category, mostly for balance. Gallery Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Games